


Men in the Family

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [498]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Not tonight, Johnny.  Tonight you and I are going to be the men in charge."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 November 2016  
> Word Count: 152  
> Prompt: stronger  
> Summary: "Not tonight, Johnny. Tonight you and I are going to be the men in charge."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this was supposed to focus on John and Margot. And it shifted to John and John Jr. instead, though Margot is discussed.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Is Mama okay, Daddy?" John Junior asks him when he comes home that night.

John looks at him, then crouches down in front of him. "Shouldn't you be in bed, young man?" His words are harsh, but his tone isn't.

"Can't sleep. I miss Mama."

The tears slip down the boy's cheeks, and John pulls him into a hug. "I know you do, son. And I'm sure she misses you, too. She's been here every night to tuck you in, but tonight's she's in the hospital making sure your little brother is okay."

"I can see him now?"

John stands, still holding the boy close. "Not tonight, Johnny. Tonight you and I are going to be the men in charge. And tomorrow morning, we'll make sure the nursery's ready before we go visit your mama and your little brother. You can be a big boy for me, can't you, Johnny?"

"Yes, Daddy."


End file.
